Digimon Upgrade
by Ryan-san
Summary: Three children, Sean, Azalea, and Jeff, are sent to the Digital World. Here, they will become 'Guardians' of the Digiworld, gaining armor and weapons. (Rated R for language and sex later.)
1. Chapter 1: A Change of Pace

Digimon Upgrade  
  
Chapter 1: A Change of Pace  
  
Who am I? Well, my name's Sean Okinawa. I'm fifteen, and living in Tokyo. But, that's not really who I am. I'm the leader of a group, called by most the "Digital Guardians." Being a Guardian can be a tough business... But it's fun, too! Like the fact that I've met a lot of people. I got sent here, to the Digtal World, with a few of my friends. What's the Digital World? It's a digital universe, parallel to our own. It contains many small and large creatures, called 'Digimon," or "Digital Monsters." Anyway, we Guardians defend and fight for the Digital World. Let me explain from the beginning...  
  
"Hey! You two can't run away forever!" I heard the guy behind us call. His name was Gordon Shiuki. He was a lot older than me and my friend, Azalea. She was always picked on by him... And I just happened to tell him off, so now, we're running.  
  
"You're right! But we can try!" I called back, trying to sound cool.  
  
After another ten minutes or so, we were beat. We just couldn't run anymore. We stopped, having gained some ground on him, and started panting.  
  
"I hope he... Doesn't catch... Us..." Azalea stated. I looked at her with sympathy, since deep down inside, I had a huge crush on her.... She looked really pretty when she was sweating... Her hair was wet, and she had just let it down from its usual ponytail.  
  
"Me too--" I started, but I was cut off by a shout.  
  
"That's it, Yukima!" Gordon yelled angrily at Azalea, calling her by her last name. I looked up to see a large, muscular figure, with his fists clenched at Azalea. She looked at him quickly with a slight gasp of fear. As soon as she had turned, he grabbed her by the shirt and had his fist back. "I'm gonna make you pay for dumping my brother!" he threatened. He now had her off the ground. She just looked at his fist, her eyes wide. I couldn't take it...  
  
"Back off, asshole!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, making Gordon look at me. He dropped her on her feet and slowly approached me, making me back up to a wall. ~What'd I do now...?~ I thought, scared to death.  
  
"Yeah! You heard him, asshole!" I heard a voice call all of a sudden. We all looked to the side to see Jeff, my other friend, ride in on his hoverbike. "Yo, Sean! You alright?"  
  
"Y-yeah. We're fine," I assured. Just then, before either of them could attack, the ground shook. "Holy...?" I started, looking around. Jeff got off his hoverbike and ran to Azalea, who almost fell over, to catch her. Gordon was gone at the first sign of danger. At that time, the ground opened up in the three places we were at.  
  
"Ack!" Azalea yelled out, and clinged onto Jeff. We all fell in...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Warning... Warning... Warning..." I heard a soft, woman's voice echo throughout the area, my eyes closed. Over that, I heard Jeff.  
  
"Sean! Sean, you okay, man?" he asked, shaking me. I slowly opened my eyes, and he stopped shaking. Looking over me were Azalea and Jeff. I looked around... It was all black, except there were green data grids making a shape all around me. It was the only light. The voice kept echoing, then it all of a sudden stopped and we looked around.  
  
"Huh...? What's going on?" Azalea asked, looking around still. Then, a mechanical voice spoke.  
  
"Still searching... Still searching..." it repeated. Then it stopped. "Three files found - names Sean, Azalea, Jeff. A message is to be delivered to you...  
  
'Children of the other world. I am please to meet you. This is the Digital World, a parallel universe to yours. It has been engulfed in darkness, making everything difficult and confusing. There is not much time. We shall explain everything later. Come to the Shrines of the Fallen. Only then shall you understand. I will see you all later.'  
  
Searching... Searching... One file found. Multiplying files... Two files. Three files. Five files. Ten files... The virus is spreading... The way will be shown, in the name of the digital gods," the voice said. We were all a little scared, but then a huge, bright flash came out and three beams of light were split, and sent to different places on the data grid.  
  
"Guys... I've got a bad feeling about this..." I said. Jeff and Azalea nodded in agreement slowly. Then, the beams of light changed color - one was silver, one gold, and one deep blue. We all got sucked into one.  
  
"H-hey! Guys!" Jeff yelled out. "Where are we goin'!?"  
  
"I don't know...!" I called back, being sucked down inot the grid, like the others.  
  
"This is scaring me!!" Azalea screamed.  
  
"Azalea! Don't worry; when we get down, I'll go find you!!" Jeff called out to her, their hands reaching for eachother, but they both knew they'd never get to the other. They were in love for a long time. That's how I knew I never had a chance with Azalea.  
  
"Guys, stay strong! We'll find eachother later! Jaaaa!!" I called, getting suckes into the grid. It then gained an atmosphere... It was cold. Then I looked up to see nothing by a dark blue sky, not the others. I'd lost sight of them. I looked back down, because I couldn't see out of the beam. I was scared... I was being lowered onto the snow. I didn't know how much was even around at the time... I'd lost my friends, too. Were they safe? Would I be safe...? Where were they? What were they thinking; feeling? These were the only things running through my head. I was set down in thick snow and came up to about halfway up my shins. It was really cold... Especially when the beam disappeared, and the warmth went away. I looked around... A cold, strong wind hit my face. I glared through the wind, to see a light, but stead snow coming down everywhere. I couldn't see anything but cold, white plain. I was scared and alone...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I still continued to walk... I was cold and red everywhere. The wind whistled loudly.  
  
"Jeff! Azalea!! Where are you!?" I called out into the mass of emptyness. I then dropped to my knees, tears starting to come down from my eyes. I'd never see anyone again... Just then, a warm light came behind me. "Wha...?" I slowly turned around and glared. It was like a small version of the sun - right in frotn of me! It... Talked to me. Solfty.  
  
"Sean. Why give up hope? You are a very strong boy. Deep inside. You can do it. I have faith in you."  
  
"Wha... Who are you...?" I asked weakly.  
  
"I... Cannot tell you now. I'll explain everything at the first Shrine of the Fallen."  
  
"That message that voice gave us... 'Shrine of the Fallen'..." I said to myself. Then, he was gone. I gained a dedicated look. It was like a fire filled my spirit. I stood up and walked stright into the wind...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About fifteen minutes later, I had come to a large building. It was covered it silver... But a few places were ripped off, showing stone. A few even showing the inside... I walked over to one of those places, but I saw nothing but darkness... There were flames on the wall, only giving light for that much. There was one flame right next to the hole he was looking in, so he glanced over. It showed drawings... Carved in the stone. I walked back to the front and pushed on the large stone doors, but they didn't budge. I was still cold.  
  
"O-open already..!" I said to no one.  
  
"Do you beleive in me, like I beleive in you?" I heard the voice from earlier speak.  
  
"Yes! I do!" I yelled out. The doors opened slowly, and I walked in slowly, looking around. Then they closed behind me and I jumped.  
  
"Do not fear anything, Sean. You're safe here," the voice spoke again. I nodded, not being afraid anymore. It was warm in here. The few holes in the wall let snow through, making it wet in some places I walked. But, nonetheless, I walked forward into the darkness... 


	2. Chapter 2: Walking by Faith, Finding a F...

About fifteen minutes later, I had come to a large building. It was covered it silver... But a few places were ripped off, showing stone. A few even showing the inside... I walked over to one of those places, but I saw nothing but darkness... There were flames on the wall, only giving light for that much. There was one flame right next to the hole he was looking in, so he glanced over. It showed drawings... Carved in the stone. I walked back to the front and pushed on the large stone doors, but they didn't budge. I was still cold.  
  
"O-open already..!" I said to no one.  
  
"Do you beleive in me, like I beleive in you?" I heard the voice from earlier speak.  
  
"Yes! I do!" I yelled out. The doors opened slowly, and I walked in slowly, looking around. Then they closed behind me and I jumped.  
  
"Do not fear anything, Sean. You're safe here," the voice spoke again. I nodded, not being afraid anymore. It was warm in here. The few holes in the wall let snow through, making it wet in some places I walked. But, nonetheless, I walked forward into the darkness...  
  
Chapter 2: Walking by Faith, Finding a Friend  
  
I wandered through the halls... I was getting a bit scared again. I tried to forget fear by looking at the walls and talking to myself. "That looks like... A goat," I said to myself, looking at a picture by a flame.  
  
"That is Goatmon, and Armor Digimon," the voice told me. "He is fighting Digmon, another Armor, in the ancient times." I looked up, knowing nothing was there.  
  
"And... What's a Digimon?" I asked.  
  
"Digimon are creatures that live in this world. They can be small and kind, or large and vicious. They have all gotten a bit feirce, since He came."  
  
"'He'? Who is he?"  
  
"He... We don't even know His name. We call him either 'He' or 'Dark Lord.' He appeared in the ancient times, and caused Digimon to want to fight. His dibolical plan -- take over every world there is. That is why you, Azalea, and Jeff are here. I'll explain everything later."  
  
"Okay..." With that, I continued walking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About fifteen minutes later, I stopped, noticing the lights starting to dim as I walked. Then, I heared screams echo everywhere. "Wh-what is that!?"  
  
"Those... Those are the cries of the Fallen."  
  
"The Fallen...?"  
  
"Yes. The Digimon who either weren't powerful enough for Him, or the ones that died trying to serve Him. It's sad, since He was controlling him. It wasn't their fault..."  
  
"It is..."  
  
"We call them... The Fallen, in their honor and rememberance. We set up six tombs when He left. One in the North, the one you are in, the South, the East, the West, and one on each island. Death Island, and Birth Island. They were here to honor the Fallen, called the 'Shrines of the Fallen'."  
  
"Wait up... If He left, then why are we here?"  
  
"He left about six-hundred years ago. Although... He has now returned. Ten years ago He returned. Now, we have lost power in His return, and we cannot fight. So we have called upon you."  
  
"Six years ago...?"  
  
"Yes. Every ten years, three gates open. So we had to wait. He came back in the last opening, and sealed the three gates with a powerful magic. So, we had to wait ten years before calling upon you. It will be twenty years before you get home, though..."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"You don't..?"  
  
"No. I have to honor the Fallen! I have to avenge them!"  
  
"Hm... I see... Well, your friends are probably hearing the same thing now. Continue to the Fallen's Tomb."  
  
That didn't sound so good... But, I kept walking into the darkner darkness...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later, it was completely pitch-black, and I stopped. "Where am I...?" I felt in front of me. It was stone... And there were also engravings on it... Then, the light appeared behind me again, lighting in up. I quickly backed up. "Whooooa...." I slowly looked up. It was two large, stone doors. They were at least four yards tall! And the large picture enrgaved in it... It was... Something of an angel! It had armor all over it, it looked like. And had four wings on its back. It carried a long spear, and a sheild.  
  
"This is... Me."  
  
"You!?" I asked quickly.  
  
"Yes. I am one of the Fallen." The light went into the stone picture, and it glowed. "Come into my tomb. With your will power, I can be revived." The doors opened, and I went in without hesitation. This time, the doors stayed open. I saw a tomb to my right, and an altar in front of me. I walked to the altar, and looked up.  
  
"What do I do...?"  
  
"I am Areimon. I led the Fallen in the war against His army. This is a shrine honoring me, and the Fallen I led. I was destroyed by one of His troops... I am the Fallen one of War."  
  
"I see... I'll revive you! We'll work together!" I yelled as I held my hand up. "Fallen Warrior, Revive!!" I felt a light surround me. It was silver, like the beam I went into earlier. I noticed to door to the tomb fly open with a strong wind, which surrounded me, and the whole tomb lit up. It was, on the outside, healed over - as in the ancient times. It was once again covered in silver, inside and out. "Kyaaaa...!!" I yelled out, as silver armor covered me, a spear attached to one arm. The other held a shield, which was clipped onto my forearm. I had a helmet now, and heavy boots. Bright, silver wings shot out of my back, and I flapped them once. I looked myslef over, everything shining... It was great! I felt a power surging through me... And my arms were bigger, too! And... Everything! "I'm... Areimon!"  
  
The voice of Aerimon laughed a little, and this time, his voice was calming, but more powerful. "Yes, you are. And I am Sean. We are as one."  
  
"Wow..."  
  
"Shall we find your friends now? ... Our friends?"  
  
I nodded and smiled. "Yeah!" The light in the temple all left it, and went to us, shooting a beam up into the sky. I disappeared all at once.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This..." Aerimon later said. "This is the temple of the Fallen one of Strong Peace, or Fallen Peacemaker."  
  
"Wow... It looks like the other used to."  
  
"Yes, it does. There were six leaders that led the Fallen in the war. Myself, Taurumon, Virgamon, Aquariamon, Saggitarmon, and Caprimon. This is the Shrine of Taurumon."  
  
"Hmmm... Sounds like the zodiac."  
  
"Well, if this is where we were sent, it should be..." Just then, a huge explosion of golden light shot from the shrine, covering it in gold on the outside, like with Areimon's shrine. Out of the light came a large bull- like creature, glaring at us.  
  
"Taurumon..?" I asked, seeing if he knew us. He simply snorted and glared at me more. "Which one of my friends do you have...?" 


End file.
